


014:"Let's get to know each other over dinner."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [14]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Short, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threw out another prompt. Craig knows nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	014:"Let's get to know each other over dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This just a simple writing exercise for fun. Just a series of one-shot prompts to help me get back into writing.

Tweek was focused on the controller in his hand and the TV a few feet away. Mashing buttons, zoned out and unaware of how long Craig was staring him down. It was early in the evening, the two children had just come back from school after this entire dating fiasco. Things seemed to be back to normal for the blonde as he focused his static attention span on the character he controlled.

Never mind that Craig’s character was barely fighting back and actually going through the humorous dance routine in idleness.

Big brown eyes continued to focus while Craig’s icy blue pair focused on the disheveled boy.

Even at the tender age of ten Craig could realize that something was missing from his life. He didn’t know what it was exactly but he knew it had to do with the disheveled blonde that was currently kicking his ass in the video game. Sitting for a few hours together, more than they normally do alone, or ever, Craig noticed the lack of knowledge concerning Tweek.

A knot in his stomach formed and his character was shot down and died. It re-spawned quickly but Tweek had felt the look and exited out of the game.

“What?” Tweek was calmer than he usually was around the others.

“Do you want to stay over for dinner?” Craig asked.

“Sure? I’ll just have to call my parents.” Tweek turned again and focused on the game.

Craig followed along, making sure to find out more about Tweek during or after dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously did not know what to do with this prompt. Sorry you had to read this.


End file.
